Together
by purple ways
Summary: kebohongan yang tak bisa tertutupi.


_"Boss?" panggil Romario kepada boss-nya yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka sedang berada di bandara. Tujuan mereka adalah ke Jepang._

_"Ya, Romario?" cengir Dino kepada pelayan setianya ini sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal._

_Romario menelan ludahnya, "anda yakin akan pergi ke Jepang? Bagaimana kalo Hibari-san tah-" perkataan Romario langsung disangkal oleh Dino._

_"Tenang saja,"_

Title: **Together**

Rate: **T**

Pairing: **DxFem!18**

Warnings.

**OOC, character-death, ide -maybe- pasaran, some typo(s)?, etc.**

Disclaimer

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn forever belong to Akira Amano. But this fic belong to me.**

Hari ini tanggal 14 Februari, bisa juga dikatakan hari Valentine, hari dimana laki-laki memberi perempuan coklat, sebagai tanda kasih sayang mereka.

Sang bos mafia keluarga Cavallone ini, Dino Cavallone, juga tidak mau melewatkan momen-momen spesial ini. Dia berangkat pergi ke Jepang, untuk bertemu sang kekasih, Kyouya Hibari.

Mungkin tidak semua orang percaya tentang ini, tapi kenyataannya, seorang perempuan yang disebut sebagai prefek Namimori yang amat sangat disegani ini, Kyouya Hibari, bisa ditaklukkan oleh kuda jingk, eh, Dino Cavallone.

Seperti biasa, Hibari melewatkan waktunya dengan tidur siang di atap Namimori Middle School. Tetapi kenyataannya sekarang sang prefek sedang melihat kearah bawah diiringi dengan rambut raven yang terurai panjang dan bola mata kelabu yang menyipit ditambah senyuman (atau lebih tepat disebut seringai) tipis itu terhias di bibirnya.

"Kyouya!" pemuda dengan rambut blonde itu, Dino Cavallone, membangkitkan Hibari dari lamunannya.

"Mau apa kesini, Haneuma?" Hibari yang menyadari kedatangan sang kekasihnya itu, Dino Cavallone, yang sering ia panggil dengan 'Haneuma' itu, langsung men-death-glare orang tersebut.

"Hehehe, aku kesini karna hari ini adalah hari Valentine! Aku juga tidak mau melewatkan momen ini bersamamu Kyouya!"

Dino mengeluarkan sebuah coklat dari sakunya yang berbentuk hati dengan bungkusan sederhana bewarna merah darah.

Dino mengkedepankan tangannya yang sedang membawa coklat kearah Hibari, dan berjalan mendekati perempuan itu, eh, atau bisa disebut kekasihnya tersebut.

Sedikit demi sedikit langkahnya, sebentar lagi dia akan sampai didekat sang kekasihnya tersebut. Dia berjalan -agak- sedikit berlari, dan, oh! Sang bos mafia satu ini terpeleset air.

Seperti yang diketahui banyak orang, Dino Cavallone menjadi sangat tak berguna jika tidak didampingi Romario atau anak buah lainnya.

Dino terjatuh didepan kaki sang prefek ini. Jarak antara kaki sang prefek dengan Don Cavallone ini hanya berjarak sekitar, yah, 3cm.

"A-aduh," keluh Don Cavallone satu ini sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Untung saja coklat yang dibawanya tidak ikut jatuh. Untung saja Dino dapat menahannya. Untung.

Hibari menatap Dino dengan tatapan _**dasar-kuda-idiot-jangan-menghampiriku-lagi-atau-ku-kamikorosu.**_

Dino pun bergegas berdiri dan menyerahkan coklat itu kepada sang kekasihnya.

"Kyouya! Happy Valentine's Day!" Dino langsung memberikankan coklat itu dan memaksanya untuk mengambilnya.

"Apa maksudmu Hane-" Hibari terpaku dengan kelakuan sang kekasihnya itu. Dino langsung memeluk Hibari dan membenamkan kepala Hibari di dada bidangnya.

"Kyouya, maafkan aku karna sudah lama tidak menemuimu. Pekerjaanku sangat menumpuk di Itali sana, makanya, aku harap hari ini menjadi hari spesial bagi kita. Aku ke Jepang juga karena ada urusan pekerjaan. Hehehe, maka dari itu, aku tidak tahu kapan lagi aku bisa meliburkan diri lagi," kata Dino sambil mengelus-elus rambut raven sang skylark itu.

"Hn.." tak disangka tangan Hibari mulai melingkari badan Dino, dan mempererat pelukan tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka memposisikan diri seperti itu, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu menuju atap sekolah tersebut.

"M-maaf mengganggu boss, tapi klien kita telah menunggu," kata Romario sambil menunduk dan memasang muka yang tidak enak. Kenapa? Jelas, ia tahu bagaimana boss-nya merindukan kekasihnya ini. Dan jelas juga dia tidak mau mengganggu mereka, tetapi, karena klien sudah datang 30 menit yang lalu dan menyuruhnya untuk datang segera, jadi, dia terpaksa melakukan ini.

"Huh.. Baiklah, selamat tinggal, Kyouya! Aku akan terus di Jepang kira-kira selama satu minggu, 'kok! Jadi, besok aku akan menemuimu lagi!" Dino langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium kening kekasihnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut ravennya.

"Hn," Dino hanya mendapat jawaban itu dari kekasihnya. Tetapi Dino tahu, sebenarnya, bukan itu yang ia mau katakan. Tetapi, Dino memaklumi sikap luar kekasihnya tersebut. Dino menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat dan lambaian tangan.

Pintupun ditutup. Beberapa menit kemudian Hibari melihat Dino dan anak buahnya sudah sampai bawah, dan masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Haneuma.."

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa, sang prefek, Kyouya Hibari, melakukan rutinitasnya (baca: tidur siang) di atap sekolah. Tetapi, hari ini ia tampak belum tidur dan mencoba memejamkan matanya. Tapi, sepertinya usahanya gagal. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Akhirnya ia bangkit dari posisinya dan bersandar di tembok dan tangannya menopang dahinya sambil mengerutkan alisnya.<p>

Sang prefek terlihat sedang memikirkan, eh, menunggu sesuatu. Ya, dia telah menunggu kekasihnya, tentu saja, Dino Cavallone. Kekasihnya sudah berjanji hari ini akan datang. Tetapi, sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 3 lewat 20 menit sedangkan kekasihnya belum datang juga. Haruskah ia menunggu lebih lama lagi? Ya, seperti yang semua orang ketahui, sang prefek Namimori ini benci dengan kata 'menunggu'. Tetapi buktinya, sekarang ia masih menunggu kehadiran sang kekasihnya itu.

Ia beranjak dari posisinya, menuju tempat yang ia anggap 'tepat' untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya. Rambut raven yang terurai panjang nan indah tertiup oleh hembusan angin dan mata kelabunya sudah mulai tertutup. Semakin lama, ia merasa mengantuk. Mengantuk.. Dan...

Baru saja ia hampir terlelap, ada seseorang yang mendobrak pintu menuju atap itu sangat kencang. "Kyouya!" terdengan suara yang tidak asing lagi baginya, ya, dan orang itu orang yang ia tunggu selama ini. Dino Cavallone.

Mata kelabu sang prefek pun terbuka dan menatap orang yang sudah mengganggu tidur siangnya itu. Badannya kini mulai bergerak untuk berdiri dan segera mengambil tonfanya.

"Kau lama sekali, Haneuma. Kamikorosu," Hibari pun segera mengambil kuda-kuda dan menyerang Dino. Terdengan kerusuhan diatap sana. Pukulan tonfa dan jeritan Dino beradu. Itu semua karena Dino lagi-lagi lupa membawa anak buahnya. Dan kalian pasti sudah tahu bagaimana keadaan Dino tanpa anak buahnya.

Setelah Hibari puas meng-kamikorosu kekasihnya itu, ia menyimpan kembali tonfanya. "Mau apa kesini Haneuma?" tanya Hibari sambil menyipitkan mata kelabunya.

"Karena aku sudah berjanji aku akan menemuimu, Kyouya! Dan hari ini aku akan mengajakmu ke taman! Hehehe. Karena sepertinya besok sampai beberapa hari kedepan aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi.." jawab Dino sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Sepertinya Kyouya akan menolak ajakkannya tersebut. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu, tetapi ia memberanikan diri untuk mengajaknya. Siapa tahu, kali ini Tuhan memberinya keberuntungan?

"Terserah saja, Haneuma," ya, sepertinya keberuntungan berada dipihak Dino sekarang. Jarang-jarang, selama pertemuan mereka, dari awal pertemuan sampai Dino mencari tutornya, dan selama pacaran Hibari mau menerima ajakan Dino. Hal itu jarang sekali, bisa dikatakan hampir tidak pernah.

Dino yang merasa senang sekali langsung menarik tangan Hibari dan memperlihatkan senyuman hangat terbaiknya. Hibari yang tidak suka diperintah, termasuk ditarik, dipegang, atau semacamnya, langsung menepis tangan Dino dan berjalan mengikuti Dino yang membuka pintu lalu turun menuju lantai dasar. Ya, Dino tahu Hibari tidak suka seperti itu, tetapi ia memakluminya. Hibari mau menerima ajakannya saja, dia sudah seperti malaikat yang melayang-layang diatas langit.

_Sesampainya di taman.._

Akhirnya setelah menempuh waktu selama 10 menit mereka telah sampai di taman dekat sekolah Namimori. Disana, banyak pohon sakura yang berguguran, sangat indah. Disana terdapat kursi yang diapit dengan beberapa pohon sakura yang berguguran. Mereka pun segera memposisikan diri mereka untuk duduk.

"Kyouya, apakah kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita?" tanya Dino sambil menahan tawa. Hibari yang mendengarnya hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Sekilas, terdapat sembrutan merah dipipinya. Walaupun tipis, tetapi, Dino tahu itu.

Mereka bertemu saat Dino ingin menemui Tsuna, saat-saat mereka ingin bekerjasama antar Family. Sebelum ke Namimori Middle School, ia dan beberapa anak buahnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar melihat bunga sakura berguguran. Di sudut sebelah kiri, ia menemukan pohon sakura yang besar. Terbesar di taman itu. Tetapi, selain itu ia melihat sesuatu, bayangan, ah! Ada seseorang disitu. Dinopun memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah perempuan itu. Perempuan berambut raven yang tergerai indah itu tertiup angin dan mata kelabu yang menyipit ketika ia tahu ada seseorang yang berjalan kearahnya.

"H-halo? Sedang apa kau disini?" sapa Dino sambil memasang senyuman hangatnya. Hibari yang mendengar omongan bodoh orang yang ia tidak kenal pun mengeluarkan tonfanya dan menyerang Dino. Dino segera mengambil cambuknya dan menahan serangan perempuan berambut raven itu. Itulah pertarungan pertama mereka.

Kembali ke cerita awal.

"Ada apa, Kyouya?" tanya Dino sambil tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba memalingkan wajah dan sekilas terlihat sembrutan merah dipipinya.

Hening. Beberapa menit suasana disana hening, keduanya tidak saling menatap. Hanya terdengar suara tawa Dino kecil, dan hanya suara angin yang berhembus.

"A-ah," tiba-tiba terdengar suara Dino yang sedikit merintih kesakitan. Memecah keheningan. Hibari yang mendengar itupun langsung berbalik arah kearah sumber suara tersebut.

"Kau kenapa, Haneuma?" Hibari tampak sedikit khawatir, walaupun wajahnya tak menunjukkan kalau ia khawatir. Tetapi didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia sangat khawatir.

Dino hanya menghela nafas kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut sang skylark. "Tidak apa-apa kok! Hehehe, jangan khawatir denganku," Dino tertawa lepas. Sebenarnya keadannya tidak sebaik yang ia katakan..

Lagi-lagi pipi Hibari memerah, tetapi ia masih menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sepertinya.. Sedikit berubah?

_**'Haneuma? Ada apa dengannya?'**_

* * *

><p>Sudah 5 hari Dino tidak mengunjungi Hibari sejak saat itu. Seakan-akan banyak yang menganjal di hatinya. Padahal besok adalah hari dimana ia kembali ke Itali. Tetapi ia belum menjumpai Hibari atau mengabarinya sekalipun. Dia mempunyai firasat buruk.<p>

Hibari merasa sangat gelisah. Sepertinya, ia harus mendatangi aparterment yang sudah disewa oleh keluarga Cavallone kalau seandainya mereka tugas di Jepang.

_Sesampainya di aparterment.._

Hibari segera menaiki lift dan bergegas ke lantai 8. Sesampainya ia dilantai tujuannya, ia segera berjalan kekamar dimana Dino tinggal, yaitu kamar 818.

Hibari hampir mau sampai, ya, sedikit lagi sampai. Ketika ia mau berbelok kekiri kearah kamar 818, ia mendengar percakapan Dino dengan anak buahnya.

"Boss, tidak apa tidak memberitahu Hibari-san?"

"Tenang saja, ia tidak boleh tahu ini, aku tidak mau ia khawatir lebih dari ini,"

"Yasudah.. Sebaiknya kita segara bergegas ke kediaman Dr. Shamal, boss. Sebelum tambah buruk,"

Hibari segera mengumpat supaya tidak kelihatan dengan Dino dan anak buahnya. Apa tadi ia salah dengan? Dino sakit? Kenapa ia tidak mau memberitahukan penyakitnya? Kenapa dia selalu menyembunyikan dengan senyum bodohnya itu?

Otak Hibari semakin kacau. Ia tidak tahu mau berkata apa. Akhirnya Hibari memutuskan untuk mengikuti Dino dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

_15 menit kemudian.._

Mereka pun tiba di kediaman Dr. Shamal. Hibari menyusul Dino dengan motor, dan sengaja mengikat rambutnya agar disangka ia adalah seorang pemuda dan tidak dikenali oleh Dino ataupun mencurigakan.

Dino masuk ke ruangan Dr. Shamal. Untung saja anak buah Dino berjaga diluar jadi Hibari bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Segeralah Hibari mendekatkan telinganya dengan pintu itu.

"Selama 3 tahun terakhir ini, anda telah menderita penyakit anemia, bukan?"

"Begitulah.. Kemarin, ketika aku berjalan-jalan ke taman aku merasa pusing-pusing.. Kira-kira.. Berapa hari lagi aku akan bertahan?"

"Sekitar.. 5 hari lagi,"

Hening. Hibari tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Ia menatap apa yang ada didepannya dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak fokus kepada satu titikpun. Jadi, Dino pusing kemarin karena itu? Kenapa Dino bilang ia baik-baik saja? Mengapa Dino tidak memberitahukan semuanya?

Emosi didalam dirinya sudah tak tertahankan. Ia memegang gagang pintu, bersiap untuk membukanya. Tak mau berlama-lama, ia langsung menendang pintu itu.

"K-Kyouya?"

"Apa maksud semua ini.. Haneuma? Hah?"

"I-itu.."

Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk membendung air matanya. Perlahan demi perlahan, keluarlah cairan bening dari pelipis matanya. Tetes demi tetes.. Semakin lama semakin deras. Baru pertama kali ia menangis didepan publik. Sekarang ia lebih mementingkan keadaan kekasihnya daripada imej publiknya.

"Sudah.." Hibari menghapus air matanya dengan lengannya. "Sudah cukup, Haneuma. Aku tidak mau tahu lagi." Hibari segera berbalik arah dan berlari.

Selama ia berlari, terdengar petir menyambar. Semakin lama, tetes demi tetes membasahi bumi dan semakin lama semakin deras air yang membasahi bumi ini. Hibari segera menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongak keatas, lalu ia menutupi matanya dengan poninya. Rambut raven yang terurai panjang sekarang sudah basah akibat hujan.

Hibari menangis.

Menangis walaupun tidak akan ada yang tahu, ia bersyukur hujan turun disaat yang tepat, karena dengan begitu, tidak akan ada yang melihat kalau ia menangis.

Hatinya kacau. Apa maksudnya? Kalau Dino mengatakan kepadanya lebih awal, ia takkan merasakan hal sepahit ini. Walaupun ia tahu maksud Dino baik, agar ia tidak memikirkan Dino, tetapi, ini sangat menyakitkan.

"Kyouya!"

_**'Tolong.. Jangan suara itu lagi..'**_ batin Hibari.

Dino segera membalikkan badan Hibari dan memegang kedua tangannya.

"Kyouya.. Maafkan aku," Dino tahu. Dino tahu Hibari menangis, walaupun hujan menutupi semua air mata itu. Tangan kanan Dino memegang pipi Hibari dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Aku tidak mau.. Membuatmu khawatir. Kau tahu? Aku sebenarnya ingin memberitahumu.. Tetapi, aku tidak tahu kapan waktu yang tepat. Aku senang bersamamu Kyouya.. Aku.. Mencintaimu,"

Air mata Hibari mengalir semakin deras. Ia langsung memeluk pemuda didepannya yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dan membenamkan kepalanya didekapan sang pemuda itu.

Dino yang mengetahui hal itu segera mempererat pelukan itu, dan mengelus rambut raven yang tergerai indah yang sudah basah terkena air hujan itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Dino,"

Hari ini Dino akan kembali ke Itali, karena tugasnya telah menumpuk disana. Ia tidak bisa meliburkan diri lebih dari ini.

Dino dan anak buahnya segera membawa koper mereka dan mengunggu di ruang tunggu penumpang. Setelah menunggu sekitar 1 jam kurang, akhirnya pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi akan berangkat.

Dino segera menaruh kopernya di bagasi pesawat dan berjalan kearah dalam pesawat serta segera mencari posisi tempat duduknya.

"Boss? Tidak apa-apa kau tidak mengunjungi Kyouya hari ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa, dia akan mengerti dan tahu," Dino mengasih sebuah surat kepada Romario. "Ini, kalau waktunya sudah tepat, tolong kasih kepada Kyouya, ya," senyum Dino. Dino ikhlas dan ia merasa sudah tak ada beban lagi jika ia menginggalkan.. Eh. Dia harus positif bahwa ia akan lekas sembuh dari penyakitnya.

Pesawatpun lekas landas.

Pesawat yang Dino tumpangi sudah berada diudara. Dino yang posisinya dekat kaca, ia segera mengintip keadaan diluar

GLEDUK

Badai menyerang diluar sana. Petir-petir beradu. Suara gemuruh terdengar. Dan suara rintisan hujan mulai membasahi bumi.

Sekarang, pesawat yang ditumpangi Dino goyang. Tidak seimbang. Semua penumpang langsung panik dan para pramugari menyuruh mereka memakai safetybelt dan berpegangan kencang.

Dino yang mengetahui keadaan itu pun tersenyum.

_"Sudah saatnya.."_

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, dimana semua orang berjalan-jalan atau bersantai di rumahnya. Begitupun Hibari Kyouya yang lebih memilih bersantai dirumah. Ia tahu hari ini Dino berangkat ke Itali, tetapi ia tidak mau melihatnya.. Ia tahu ia tidak kuat. Apalagi, omongan Dr. Shamal masih terngiang-ngiang di otaknya.

_"Waktunya hanya 5 hari lagi.."_

Berarti, masih ada waktu 4 hari lagi, kan? Hibari berniat untuk berkunjung ke Itali besok atau lusa.

DEG!

Ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih kencang daripada biasanya? Perasaanku ada yang mengganjal, tetapi, apa? Bukannya umur Dino..?

_"Pemirsa, dikabarkan terjadi kecelakaan pesawat diakibatkan karna badai," _tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari tv. Hibari yang mendengar hal itu hanya menenangkan diri. Pesawat yang berangkat kan bukan hanya pesawat yang ditumpangi Dino saja, bukan?

_"... Pesawat Jepang-Italia. Berikut adalah list-list orang-orang yang sudah meninggal dunia atau luka-luka akibat kecelakaan," _

Hibari spontan kaget. Keringatnya bercucuran. Tatapannya kosong. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, bahwa Dino... Ah. Semoga Dino tidak termasuk. Sedikit cairan bening keluar dari pelipis matanya.

_"Yang meninggal dunia adalah...dan yang luka-luka adalah... Dino Cavallone. Boss keluarga mafia ini terluka parah dibagian otak..."_

"H-Haneuma.." Hibari tidak peduli, tidak! Ia segera lari menerjang badai ke rumah sakit yang biasanya menangani orang yang kecelakaan karena pesawat jatuh.

_7 menit kemudian.._

Sampailah Hibari di rumah sakit tersebut. Ia segera bertanya dan menemukan tempat dimana korban-korban diselamatkan. Dan segeralah ia berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal dirinya.

BRAK!

Hibari membanting pintu. Mata kelabunya menelusuri seluruh isi ruangan. Seperti mencari sesuatu. Melainkan, seseorang. Ya. Mata kelabunya sekarang sudah menangkap pria blonde yang merupakan kekasihnya itu. Dengan tak ragu-ragu ia menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Kyou...ya?"

Hibari yang mendengar suara itu tanpa ragu-ragu langsung memeluk erat sang Don Cavallone ini.

Dino Cavallone tersentak dan mengelus rambut raven perempuan tersebut. "Kyouya.. Terima kasih atas semuanya.. Terima kasih. Ingatlah, aku akan selalu mencintaimu.."

Tubuh sang Don Cavallone pun melepaskan pelukannya dan terjatuh. Nafasnya sudah tidak ada. Hibari pun menangis tak berhenti.

Ia melihati seluruh badan kekasihnya tersebut. Mulai dari mata, hidung, wajah, senyumannya, dan semua kehangatan yang dipancarkan dulu. Ia terlihat damai. Hibari yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum sedih.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh.."

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah pemakaman sang bos keluarga Cavallone ini. Kebetulan, karena ia meninggal dunia di Jepang, ia dimakamkan di Jepang.<p>

Tsuna dan kawan-kawan menangis tanpa henti. Tsuna, yang telah menganggap Dino sebagai kakaknya, begitu pula sebaliknya, pasti sangat terpukul.

Sekarang. Dimana Kyouya Hibari?

Dia ada dipemakaman itu. Tidak ada satu tetes air matanya yang mengalir. Air matanya sudah habis. Sudah cukup ia merasakan penderitaan yang tiada hentinya. Hibari hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Romario yang tiba-tiba menepuk punggung Hibari dan memberikan sepucuk surat. Hibari yang heran segera mengambil dan membuka surat tersebut.

Hibari segera membaca surat tersebut.

**To: Kyouya Hibari**

**Kyouya!**

**Aku yakin, saat kau membaca surat ini pasti aku sudah tidak ada di dunia lagi.**

**Jangan menangis! Jangan bersedih! Aku akan bersedih kalau kau bersedih.**

**Aku akan selalu melihatmu dimana engkau berada.**

**Sekarang, bersikaplah seperti biasa! Jadilah dirimu yang dulu.**

**Jangan karna aku, semua jadi berubah.**

**Percayalah, masa depan menantimu.**

**Jangan terpaku karena aku sudah tiada. Kau tahu? Kalau kau terus memikirkan aku, apa jadinya masa depanmu?**

**Tenang saja, suatu saat kita akan bersama lagi..**

**Aku mencintaimu, Kyouya..**

**From: Dino Cavallone**

Semua orang sudah pergi. Hibari masih disana sambil membaca surat itu berulang kali. Ia menangis. Menangis tiada henti. Walaupun tidak menimbulkan suara, tetapi kalau kau melihat paras sang skylark, kau pasti tahu dia sedang bersedih. Sangat amat bersedih.

Kyouya berjalan ke rumahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak peduli, serasa hidupnya hampa. Walaupun sudah mendengar surat dari Dino, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Sekarang ia sedang berjalan di jalan raya yang ramai. Ia berjalan walaupun lampu lalu lintas tersebut masih bewarna hijau. Sampai akhirnya..

"Maafkan aku, Dino.."

BRAK!

Kyouya Hibari sukses terpental 3m. Semua orang terpaku dan segera menolong Hibari. Tetapi terlambat, Hibari sudah tidak menghembuskan nafas. Mukanya pucat. Dan terlihat kedamaian yang terpancang dimukanya.

_"Kita akan berjumpa lagi, Dino."_

* * *

><p>I HOPE this isn't bad.<p>

….. bc its my first fiction ever. ;u;

Maaf kalo kata-katanya ada yang gak pas/cerita abstract/etc. 8D im still newbie;;

Anyway, **HAPPY BIRTHDAY DINO CAVALLONEEE! 8DDDDD 3**

Sebenernya, im not wrote this for Dino's b'day but.. karena telat upload dan sekarang ada keyakinan untuk upload dan hari ini ultah Dino jadi yaaa gitu 8D

Mind R&R? =D


End file.
